Various types of antennas are used in the frequency band of about 30 to 88 MHz. The most widely used tactical vehicular antenna is the one known under the designation AS-1729 which operates over the frequency range of 30 to 76 MHz. This antenna possesses satisfactory electrical characteristics, but matching of impedance is required and this is effected by a 10-section matching network, the impedance of which is changed by a motor driven selector switch. The motor is comparatively slow and cumbersome and this prevents rapid repeated switchovers of the frequencies used.
The novel antenna according to the present invention is of comparatively simple construction, it eliminates the necessity of mechanical changeover and thus rapid switches of frequencies used become feasible, overcoming the drawbacks of the previous antennas.